Snapshots
by Mitsukai20
Summary: Chapters of unfinished stories and plot lines, mostly Rikkai-centric, Alpha Pair focused. Stories up for adoption or revamping, more details written inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, Mitsukai here once again, not for a oneshot this time, but for something... quite different. You see, I'm the type of person who writes purely on inspiration. If I see something and get inspired by it, I write it as soon as I can, but one of my problems is that when that particular inspiration fades away, I also lose interest in finishing that story. So, in effect, I have a lot of unfinished works, some of which I may not finish anymore.

And that is why I'm making this sort-of fanfic archive where I will post all of my unfinished plots and stories. I'm doing this because there may be people out there who need inspiration and hasn't found it yet; I wanted to help them at least get started on an idea that I've previously had before. That, and also, if I get enough encouragement from you all, I might just take it up again, and hopefully finish the story the next time around.

If anyone would like to adopt any of the things I will post here, just give me a private message, and I will willingly give that particular story up... on the strict condition that you will find the time and effort to finish it, and credit me for the original idea. You are allowed to change anything as you wish: characters, place and setting, and, eventually, the plot as well if you develop it further.

Of course, this would mostly be Rikkai-centric, focusing on SanadaYukimura, as well as very raw and unpolished, so yes, there are still mistakes in grammar and so forth. I will give the possible title, whole plot, and my own thoughts prior to the passage I've written, and you are all free to suggest anything that could possibly be added to the plot, and, as I've said before, everything in this archive is up for adoption.

Warnings and Disclaimers are the same as always.

* * *

**Possible Title: **Rainbow-Colored World

**Plotline**: Yukimura is born blind. As children he and Sanada meet for the first time, and started a relationship that would test their developing bond, first their friendship, then their growing love for each other. Not only was Yukimura was male but also disabled; both of them have to conquer prejudice and discrimination as their feelings grow deep and more forbidden. They will see each other in way both had never experienced before, and Sanada will show Yukimura a world of color, something that Yukimura had never seen, nor experienced in his entire life.

**Thoughts: **I thought about this long ago, when I wanted to write a scene about Yukimura pressing his hands against Sanada's face in an effort to "see" how he looked like. This could go both ways, with extreme angst and drama, on the other hand, with gentle sweetness and a romance that I'm sure, if in the right hands, would make some people people cry. It's very... shoujo-ish, I admit. I still want to write the aforementioned scene, though, but I really don't have an idea on how to expand that scene.

* * *

It all started when an eleven year old Sanada Genichirou was hitting a tennis ball against a wall near the park. His ball control wasn't at its best yet, and he had miscalculated the angle that he was supposed to hit his next shot, causing the green ball to ricochet away from his racket and fly over the wall into the streets. He scrambled over for it, not wanting to lose the only ball he had at the moment, going high and low... until a soft, questioning voice startled him from his search.

"Is this yours?"

The voice came from behind him, and he immediately turned, only to see a girl, just about his age, holding his tennis ball in her hand. She was smiling at him, her eyes a friendly shade of blue, wearing a simple white-collared t-shirt and beige shorts, sitting on a bench that was directly across from where he was standing.

"Yes. How did you know?" Seeing as the girl wasn't about to stand up and give the ball back to him, Sanada opted to approach the girl instead, noticing the rather strange way she looked at him when he neared. But he immediately shrugged it off as nothing, more intent of getting the ball that was resting lightly on her outstretched hand.

"It rolled by my feet earlier. I knew that someone was going to get it eventually." She explained once the ball was safely in Sanada's hands. She curled her hand and placed it on her lap, sitting almost unnaturally still, something Sanada didn't realize until later on. "Do you play tennis?" She continued, looking at Sanada without blinking, so much that it made him somewhat uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I do." Something about the girl bothered him. But she was nice, and she was pretty. Very pretty. The moment the thought went through his head Sanada blushed, and the girl didn't even seem to mind as she stared openly at Sanada's face. "What about you?"

"I wish I could." She sighed wistfully. "It sounds like a very good sport."

"You've never... seen someone play tennis before?" He asked slowly, feeling stranger by the second. She knew that she was holding a tennis ball, but she hadn't seen someone play tennis before... normally he wasn't a very talkative person, but there was something about her and her gentle prodding that compelled him to speak more.

"No." She shook her head. "In fact, I've never seen anyone play a sport before." She confessed, sounding sad, but resigned. Her hands were clenched tightly on her lap, as she continued to look in Sanada's general direction.

How was that possible? Sanada thought, his brow furrowed as he tried to understand what she meant by those words. But as he raised his head up and met her eyes, eyes of sapphire, as vibrant and as transparent as the gem itself, he saw that it wasn't focused on him. They were just there, staring at and beyond him, glazed over and almost shallow, almost lifeless if it weren't for the friendly gaze it conveyed.

She was blind.

"Oh." Sanada was speechless at the sudden epiphany. It explained a lot of things, and he looked down, suddenly embarrassed by his words. He can't believe that he was so insensitive. He might have hurt her with a careless remark he made during their short conversation. Mentally he went over his answers again, trying to see if he had in any way offended her.

She seemed to realize this as well, because she shook her head and sighed. "It's all right." She smiled kindly. "I'm used to it already. So don't apologize, if you're thinking about it."

"I didn't know–" He stammered, but her small laugh stopped him.

"I know." She smiled wider, as if it almost amused to her to hear him almost squirming in his seat. "But thank you." She smiled this time, a truly small but genuine smile that had Sanada blushing again. "Normally, when people find out, they would find an excuse and stop speaking to me. It gets tiring after a while."

What was he supposed to say? You're welcome? It's only to be expected? My pleasure? The words sounded lame even in his own mind, and so he didn't even try to reply. "Were you always... you know...?" Sanada felt awkward, not knowing what to say, almost slapping himself when the words spilled out from his lips. He was curious, but he didn't have to be so tactless!

"Blind?" She answered good-naturedly with another laugh, feeling the boy literally squirm beside her. "It's all right, you can say it. Well..." She hummed thoughtfully. "As a child I've never been able to see well, only shadows, and eventually not see at all. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

The question was so sudden that Sanada hadn't been able to think.

"No, it doesn't!" He answered a little too quickly, but when he saw her eyebrow rise in slight disbelief, he took a deep breath, and answered more slowly this time.

"No... It really doesn't. It's just that... it's surprising, that's all." He surprised himself by actually feeling the same way. "I'm not bothered by it at all." And as he said those words, he knew it to be completely true.

She relaxed a bit, seemingly hearing the sincerity in his voice, her fingers unclenching as her eyes were filled to the brim with relief. "...Thank you." Her voice wavered with emotion. "You're a very kind person, you know?"

"Kind? Me?" Sanada had been described a lot of things, but kind wasn't one of them.

She nodded, her hand reaching out and successfully touching his fingers. "You're also a very good person." She smiled at him again, sending a horde of _somethings_ to rampage in his stomach. "You accepted my disability so easily. People like that are very rare to come by."

"No, I'm sure that there are others who would understand." He felt undeserving of her praise, but why did it make him feel so happy at the same time?

"But you're the first, outside of my family, to accept me for who I am." She took back her hand, leaving his skin still tingling. "I really appreciate it. What's your name?"

"Genichirou. Sanada Genichirou."

"Sanada-kun, then." Just for the shortest moment, her blue-eyed stare made him feel as if she was seeing everything about him, completely right through him, but it was already gone, to be replaced once again with her blank looking eyes. "I'm Yukimura Seiichi. Nice to meet you."

"Y-Yeah, you too." For a short moment, he felt pity towards her, but he knew that she wouldn't take to it kindly as she did before. Just at that moment, a woman looking to be in her late twenties to early thirties approached the two of them, her face an older version of the girl Sanada had been talking to for a while.

"Seiichi! I'm sorry, sweetheart, did I make you wait?" She was a beautiful woman, and Sanada had no doubt that Yukimura-san would also look like her mother when she grew up. "I'm so sorry it took a while."

"It's okay, Mom." Yukimura looked up and reached up her hand, smiling as her mother took it and helped her stand up. "I made a new friend today." She looked towards the direction where she heard Sanada speak. "He was very nice to me."

"Is that so?" The older woman noticed Sanada sitting on the bench, and she beamed warmly at him.

"Thank you very much for befriending my son. I was afraid that he wouldn't make any when we first moved here, but I guess you proved me wrong." She looked at the young 'girl' fondly, while Sanada gaped in shock.

He quickly rounded on the other boy, who was now giggling, looking extremely amused, and found words failing him as he could only watch, open mouthed, as the mother and son pair said their goodbyes and left, finding it incredibly ironic later that he was shocked to find out that he had been talking to a boy all along instead of finding out of his disability.

* * *

Another thing. I have something to tell you all, as early as now. It was something I promised to myself long ago, and I think I should tell you, since it would affect you the most.

Once I reach 100 complete stories in FanFiction... I will stop. Completely. It was something I said to myself, and my reasons are personal, though I could say that I simply want to feel a sense of finality and accomplishment that I've finally created so much and made so people happy. But I need some time to myself, as well as detach myself from the internet world a little bit. Please understand, and I still have a long way to go, so I'll still be around for a while.

Reviews and comments are always appreciated. I will probably update this more than usual, since I have a lot of unfinished stories stored up and I want to share them with you all.

_**Mitsukai20**_


	2. Chapter 2

Another one of my snapshots, something more depressing this time because I'm going through a rough time lately.

* * *

**Possible Title: **No ideas as of the moment.

**Plotline**: A darker take on what would have happened if Yukimura's surgery failed. His condition will steadily grow worse, and drastically fatal. And as preparations for Nationals approached, Yukimura must come to terms with his ending life and must make the most out of it, while hiding his condition from his friends, as well as accepting his deep feelings for his vice-captain, who he knew he would devastate with this revelation. LOTS of drama and angst, with small fluff moments placed in between.

**Thoughts:** The inspiration came after watching 1 Liter of Tears, the J-drama that brought my sisters to tears after she watched it. Honestly, it made me tear up a bit too, because damn it, I'm a very emotional person, too emotional for a guy, and it's something that I've accepted for a while. ... I have GRAND PLANS for the final scene, and I would still like to write it down, but again, I'm still lacking the plot line in between.

* * *

The surgery failed.

He sat completely still, mind blank, body frozen as the words echoed in his head. The doctor kept speaking, but the voice was just too far for him to hear. He clenched the bed sheets tightly, turning his knuckles white, but he didn't seem to notice. Slowly, the words sunk into his brain, and tears welled in his eyes, as he realized what would finally happen to him.

_I... I'm going to die._

"S-Sensei… h-how long do I have left?" His voice had never seemed so small before. He bit his lip, trying to get his emotions under control. He must be strong. Especially now.

"Three years… at the most. I can at least assure you that you won't… disappear, for the next three months." His doctor, Hayama-sensei, said sadly. She squeezed his hand when she saw that her patient was close to breaking down. She had grown fond of him, even though it was against the rules of her profession. But his disease had spread faster than they had anticipated, and it was far too late to do anything about it. "I'm so sorry, Yukimura-kun. I wasn't able to cure you."

"No sensei, you've done enough." He still managed to smile, albeit sadly, squeezing her hand back. "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused."

Seeing him smile did it. Her tears finally flowed, causing him to cry silently as well, his fears finally coming into fruition.

He heard a small crack, and his world finally shattered.

-/-

He couldn't tell them the truth. Couldn't bear to.

_Sensei, I have a favor to ask of you._

"Really? You're coming back? It's a success?"

He nodded, causing the Rikkaidai regulars to smile and cheer in happiness and relief, filling the hospital room with the air of victory and jubilation. He saw Niou and Marui tackling Akaya with large grins, Jackal, Yagyuu and Yanagi looking relieved, and, finally, Sanada looking at him, a small smile flitting his usually stoic features. He cried a bit inside, his heart slowly breaking, seeing them so happy and hopeful for something that will never be.

_Please don't tell my teammates of the results of the surgery. I don't want them to be hurt. Not now._

"Seiichi, when will you come out of the hospital?" Yanagi inquired, looking at the captain carefully. "Soon, I hope."

"I'll be out after a few days, I think." It even hurt to _smile_. But he must, for him to continue this charade. He must be careful, especially around his brunet best friend, who was more perspective than he let on.

_Don't worry, I'll tell them eventually. But the Nationals are coming up and I don't want them disheartened because of me._

The happy atmosphere still continued, and Yukimura watched with bittersweet happiness as his team finally roused themselves against their depression, their competitive spirit rising again. He knew that he would be the one who would break their hearts soon enough and a lone tear escaped from his eyes, as he cried for the forgiveness of his team for the deception he had made. But it was a necessary move, to not let their dreams be shattered at this point in time. At least, not yet. The regulars had noticed and quickly assumed that the tears were of happiness and gently teased him about it, making him cry harder. Seeing the tears Sanada had told them off quickly and apologized profusely, and Yukimura, his heart clenching tightly at the sight of his dearly beloved friend and secret love, managed to make a watery smile, his own heart shattering at the knowledge that Sanada would be the person he would hurt the most with his lie.

Sanada had taken almost everyone out of the hospital room so he could compose himself, shepherding the whole team with Yanagi lingering behind, who sensed something wrong with the situation. The chattering sound of various voices grew fainter, until complete silence was left. Once alone Yanagi stood up, taking Yukimura's hand, wiping the tears off gently with a thumb as he asked quietly.

"Tell me the truth, Seiichi. What was the real result of the surgery?"

One look at Yanagi's serious expression, and Yukimura knew that it was futile to lie. There was nothing the captain could do but tell him the truth. What _could_ he do? Yanagi was too canny to be lied to, and his tears were a telltale sign that something was deeply upsetting him. Yukimura never cried for anything, even when he initially found out about his sickness. Yanagi was a trusted friend; he knew all the secrets of the regulars and yet never divulged it unless it was of complete necessity. Yukimura's eyes went dry as he confessed everything, finally collecting himself and keeping his composure steady. He silently watched as Yanagi's usually collected face turned from shock, to horror, and then complete despair.

"…_Why_?" Yanagi finally managed to speak. He couldn't believe it. This was their worst nightmare coming to reality. "Why would you lie to us about this, Seiichi? Why didn't you tell us that _you're going to die_?" His voice rose an octave and yet Yukimura remained immovable, like he was carved from stone.

"It was necessary." Yukimura answered calmly, clenching the sheets tightly with his fist, the only betrayal of his true feelings within. "The Nationals are coming, and I don't want you–"

"I don't give a damn about the Nationals anymore, Seiichi!" Abruptly Yanagi stood up, releasing Yukimura's hand, as the overwhelming feelings of rage, hurt, grief, and sorrow washed over him completely. "Don't you understand? We're going to lose you! Genichirou's going to lose you! _I'm_ going to lose you!" He moved forward, cupping the captain's face with his hand, golden brown eyes visible to the world, reflecting his emotions clearly. "Do you really think that we could concentrate on the Nationals if we found out that you lied to us and that you're on your deathbed?" He asked, voice breaking.

"Which is why you can't say anything about my condition, Renji. Not yet." Yukimura answered quietly, wincing internally. He knew that this would happen. Despite his cool façade, his brunet best friend was perhaps the most passionate person out of them all. He knew how much Yanagi cared deeply for the team, of how much he valued their friendship and their time together, still unable to erase the guilt of abandoning his childhood friend without even saying a goodbye. "I don't want to be in the way of Rikkaidai winning the championships. I'm a burden to all of you."

"Bullshit, Seiichi." Yanagi's voice was controlled, and yet there was a fierce undertone to it, which bellied his still raging fury, fingers curling into a fist, nails scraping the pale white skin. Yanagi, if ever, rarely swore out loud, and something about that thought disquieted Yukimura, a harsh slap to his face that this really _was_ happening. "Why shouldn't I tell them about this? We, of all people, have the right to know what's happening to you. Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't go out of this room right now and tell the rest that_ you only have at least three months to live_."

A short pause.

"… Because I love all of you." Yukimura answered simply, folding his hands against his lap. "And that you would never refuse a request from me, Renji."

Yanagi looked at him, long and hard, the tension in the quiet room slowly thickening, until finally sighing. He straightened up, hand leaving Yukimura's cheek and sat down on the bedside chair, resting his elbows on his knees and pressing his palms against his face. "… You assume too much." He muttered.

"… I'm sorry." Yukimura said softly after a while, reaching forward to brush away the stray locks that fell on the brunet's face. "But this is the only way I know how to save their smiles and laughter. I don't want to end our dreams yet." He smiled gently, threading his fingers through the short brown hair. "I want to protect the feelings that were present before in this room. If I have to lie to them to encourage them to work harder, then I will do it. And if I have to cheat Death to see you win that trophy, then I'll do my best to do so." It seemed so surreal for him to comfort his best friend while it should be him that should be hysterical right now. Perhaps it hadn't fully sunk in yet, that he was really going to die soon. His hands paused, before resuming again with a resolution that showed his inner strength.

He would be able to do this. Three months, his doctor said. It was more than enough time.

After they had won, he will tell them. For sure.

Yanagi finally looked up, smiling wanly despite himself. "Did somebody ever tell you that you're a very selfish person, Seiichi?"

"I might have heard it a few times." Yukimura chuckled lightly, the heavy feeling never leaving him, as he reached out and squeezed Yanagi's hand comfortingly, sensing his resignation. "Thank you."

"But no promises, Seiichi." The brunet told him seriously. "If I see it fit to inform them of your condition, then I will not hesitate to tell them."

"… Very well." Yukimura finally agreed, knowing that if he pushed it, Yanagi just might tell the others what's happening. The data man never did give in without getting at least something out of it. "My secret is in your discretion."

And Yanagi knew he had won. At least for now.

* * *

... I really didn't have plans to post something today, but something happened lately. Will you listen to what I'm going to say? I'm sorry if I'm going to take some time to write here, but I just had to let my feelings out, and I hope you could understand, since all of you are my trusted readers and I feel comfortable enough to share some parts of my life with you all. You are free to skip this part and review independently, but, if you have time, please read on, and tell me what I'm going to do, because... I just feel so hopelessly lost.

* * *

As you all know by now, I'm in a relationship with Rei, my first relationship with a guy. We first met while I was smoking outside our college building. I found myself drawn to him because of something that he did: he asked me for a lighter since he was going to smoke too, but he didn't wait for me to get it; instead he brought his face closer and brought his unlit cigarette to mine. I was incredibly flustered, it was the first time that someone invaded my personal space like that, and afterwards he laughed and apologized, saying that he tended to be impatient when he was stressed and he needed the nicotine. Afterwards we became really good friends, and later on, lovers (though that story would come another day).

Rei and I are polar opposites when it came to our personalities. I tend to be the more serious, more down-to-earth person while he was more outgoing and friendly. He had a lot of friends, some who he introduced to me and became my friends too. He was very popular, he was charismatic and very loud, I sometimes wondered how we could be so compatible, or how we're able to get along in the first place. But still somehow we made it work out, and I'm truly happy with him by my side.

Anyway, one of his friends was a girl and she is very beautiful. We became friends easily with Rei as a mediator. As Rei told you before, our relationship wasn't something we hide or flaunt to everybody else. She had her suspicions one time, and when a friend of ours confirmed it, her attitude towards me... changed.

Before she was nice and sweet to me, but now she's cold and oftentimes ignored me when I'm included in conversations. Her remarks are cutting and sarcastic, sometimes painful, especially when it's to answer anything I say. And lately, I've heard from friends that she was saying unkind things about me, I'm not going to elaborate, but still very demeaning and hurtful.

Unable to take any of this anymore I confronted her and asked her why she was doing all of this, and if I had dome something to offend her so I could apologize and we could start all over again. And her answer?

"I had a crush on Rei and then _you_ showed up and turned him gay. God, it makes me sick. Now he's with you he won't pay any attention to girls, which is the _right_ thing he should do. Don't fool yourself, Kai. Rei doesn't love you, he's just in it for the money and the intimacy."

... It shocked me. Shocked and hurt and horrified and sickened me, because I've never encountered those words before. Our friends are completely supportive of our relationship, even my straight guy friends who even took the time to call Rei aside and tell him to take care of me or else he'll answer to them. I was hurt deeply but the words that really stabbed me was this:

_"You completely disgust me."_

... I didn't know what to say after that. After she left I felt so numb and all I wanted to do was to throw something at someone, or lock myself in my room to cry. I certainly felt like crying at the time. And all day I was quiet, and my friends had asked me what was going on, but I couldn't tell them.

I already love Rei. I love him so much, that I became selfish and wanted to stay by his side. And as long as he is happy in our relationship then I will keep him, because his happiness will always _always _be my own_._ Was it wrong for me to make myself happy? Did I even deserve Rei in the first place? What right did I have to get him into a relationship that would inevitably hurt him? I didn't want to ask these questions but... seeing her made my insecurities appear and now, I don't know what to do, because I knew that, if he hadn't met me first, there was a large possibility of them being together, and I had trampled on her happiness.

I'm very upset. And now, even my relationship with Rei is strained because of that. Rei knows that something is wrong but I couldn't bear to tell him anything. I actually ended up avoiding him because the very last thing I wanted him to do was to confront and hurt her, and no matter what happens, I _never_ wanted him to lose any friendships because of me. It would be all right for her to hate me, but I could never forgive myself if that happened. I knew that some people would disapprove and even be disgusted at what we have, but to actually hear it was jarring and painful.

Rei has taken to pleading and asking me what was wrong, and it's hurting me to see him so worried. But if I see him now I'll lose my composure and I'll end up confessing everything.

I apologize for the long story, but I just didn't know what to do now. It... hurts. It really hurts to hear her prejudices, her disgust for what we have. What hurt me the most was the fact that she believed that Rei was just using me for his own gain. Rei was the most beautiful, most honest and most wonderful person I know, and he would _**never**_ go that low. It angered me that she thought of Rei that way. I've never told anyone of this except for you all, because I think you would understand best what I'm going through right now.

* * *

Thank you. Thank you so much for staying, for reading, or understanding. You don't have to say anything, but I'm very happy to have this off my chest. I don't actually think I could write for a while, with this problem I have, so I'm sorry for this.

But still, nevertheless, please read and review.

**_Mitsukai20_**


End file.
